


Snow & Ice

by lilaccoffee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Childhood Sweethearts, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Morning, Christmas Tree, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gift Giving, Holidays, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Shopping, Short Story, Showers, Smut, Top Louis, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaccoffee/pseuds/lilaccoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time. Louis and Harry are preparing for the celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Wattpad. Found HERE:http://www.wattpad.com/story/10353467-snow-%26-ice-larry-christmas-mini-fic
> 
> There are also a shit-ton of mistakes in this. I apologize for that.

The sun beams strung through the window. Harry stirred, rubbing his tired and sleep filled eyes. The brisk air hit him all at once. He shivered, burrowing down in the blankets, rolling over and tucking himself against his boyfriend's side.

"Harry?" Came the groggy voice of Louis, muffled under the heaps of blankets and pillows.

Harry pressed closer against Louis, cuddling into his side and slotting his head under Louis' neck. Louis rubbed his cheek against Harry's forehead as he snuggled closer. The temperature in their flat made Harry's feet cold, and Louis yelp when they were pressed against his calf. Louis circled his arms around Harry's back and pulled him up, crushing him more against his body to get the cold feel off his leg. Harry nudged his nose against Louis' collarbone as he got himself comfortable.

"I love you," Louis whispered.

"I love you, too," Harry grinned and cuddled closer.

"We get a tree, today," Louis said after a short couple beats of silence.

"I know," Harry rasped out.

Louis kissed the top of Harry's head, letting his lips linger for a second. He then patted Harry's hip, signalling for him to get up. Harry groaned, but rolled over so Louis could stand. He had his lips pushed out into a pout that Louis couldn't help but kiss.

"You know, if we shower together, we can get out faster, and come home sooner," He wiggled his eyebrows at Louis, who chuckled and stuck out his hand. Harry took it and stood, pulling Louis with him and into the bathroom.

Harry turned on the shower to let it heat. Louis flicked the switch and the fan came on. Harry ran is long fingers under the water, nodding when he deemed it warm enough. He dropped his boxers-the only piece of clothing he had on-and climbed into the shower, leaving Louis to stand their stunned.

"You coming, Lou?" He chuckled from inside the cubicle.

"Yeah," Louis shook his head, finally regaining some sense. He shimmied out of his sweats and boxers, peeled back the shower curtain, and joined Harry inside.

Harry's hair was plastered to his forehead, the curls looking almost black. They stuck to his neck in sticky sections. His body was littered with droplets of water, just like his eyelids. With each slow, teasing blink, a droplet would trickle down his nose and over his chest before it hit the floor.

Louis ducked under the spray to wet his body. Harry's eyes followed his every move. After Louis' hands smoothed the hair and water covering his closed lids, he grasped the shampoo bottle. The bottle made a suction noise as he poured a small amount on his hands. He inched across the slippery tub to get to Harry.

Harry's eyes fluttered shut and he turned is face into Louis' palm, pushing against it as Louis massaged the soap onto his scalp. Louis smiled lazily at him as he gently scrubbed his hair. When the soap had bubbled up, Louis moved Harry under the shower spray and worked shampoo into his own hair. The sound of the water hitting the tiles was heaving, and they became splattered with soapy bubbles.

Louis brushed past Harry's slippery body as moved himself under the spray. He heard the squirt of the body-wash bottle and the noises the loofah made when it rubbed against skin. Louis rinsed, then took the soap bar from the holder. He preferred it over the liquid.

Harry cleared his body of suds, then waited patiently for Louis to do the same. When the two were washed, they stepped out of the shower, each grabbing a towel. Louis patted his body dry and rubbed his hair with the towel. He wrapped the towel around his shoulders for heat, then turned to take Harry's hand.

Harry, however, was struggling to unfold his towel. The blue cloth was tangled, and he had to push his hair back, which was getting in the way. Louis laughed, and Harry scowled.

"Don't laugh at me, this isn't funny!" Harry cried out in exasperation, throwing the towel to the ground. Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's, who's green ones were being clouded over with frustrated tears. Louis sighed and picked up the towel, unfolding it. He wrapped it around Harry, who's body was already air dried. The fluffy towel made Harry sigh from sudden warmth. He slumped into Louis' body. Louis rolled his eyes again, standing Harry up and pushing him to their room.

Harry flopped onto the bed, cuddling his towel closer, "Warm."

Louis patted his bum, "Up you get," He said, prying the towel from Harry and dropping it into the washing basket. His towel was next to go.

Harry scrambled for the warmth back. Louis tossed him a pair of clean boxers, slipping into a pair of his own. Harry tugged them up his hips and sat up, staring at Louis as he pulled a sweater on. The brown wool slid over his skin, sheathing Louis in warmth. Harry made grabby hands for the thick red socks hanging out of the drawer. Louis gave him an affectionate kiss on the bridge of his nose as he passed Harry the socks. Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to Louis' lips, and pulled the socks on.

"I'm cold," Harry whined, topping it off with a shiver.

Louis tossed Harry a black T-shirt and a red zip-up hoodie. Harry dressed in the clothing, but his legs, much like Louis', shivered from the cold. Louis had sweatpants and socks on in an instant, then passed Harry his own pair of sweats.

"Hungry," Harry complained.

"Give me a second," Louis groaned. He loved Harry, but the endless complaints often became irritating.

"Louis."

Harry continued to whine until Louis had completed the task of getting himself ready. He pulled Harry to his feet and took his hand. Together, they walked out of the room and downstairs, into the kitchen.

"Make me food," Louis demanded playfully, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I don't think I want to," Harry pursed his lips, his fists on his hips.

Louis stood from the barstool he was seated on, "Food," he said, "Now."

Harry giggled when Louis nipped at his ear. He found himself easily agreeing. He let the stovetop heat up while he grabbed pans at situated the counter for cooking. Louis had sat back down, content to watching Harry bustle around the kitchen.

"What are you making, babe?" Louis asked, resting his chin on his fist.

"Waffles," Harry replied.

"What kind?"

"Chocolate chip."

"With whip cream?"

"With whip cream."

"And the puree?"

"That, too."

Louis continued to pester Harry with questions as he cooked. Harry became annoyed after a while, but he didn't say anything. Because he loved Louis, and these small nuisances seemed so small at the end of the day. 

"Can you get me the chocolate chips from the pantry?" Harry asked. It seemed rather silly to as Louis to reach things for him, but Harry loved to watch Louis stretch and climb. It was cute.

"Sure."

Louis hopped off the stool and opened the pantry door. He stood on his tip-toes as he tried to reach the bag containing the chocolate chips. With much hopping and reaching, he finally had them in his grip, and brought them over to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry craned his neck to press a kiss to Louis' lips.

"You do this on purpose," Louis accused with a silly scowl.

Harry grinned, "I do."

Louis rolled his eyes and kissed Harry again, this time on the back of his neck. Louis hummed and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, rocking them from side to side. It was interrupting Harry's cooking, but that didn't mean he pushed him away. Instead, he leaned back into the warm embrace and allowed himself to be rocked as he worked. Louis nosed at his collarbone, leaving a lingering kiss here and there.

"Almost ready. Can you make the puree?" He asked Louis, who pressed a final kiss to Harry's shoulder and took the blender out of the cabinet. Louis took out the black berries and the raspberries out of the fridge, depositing them into the blender with a clunk. He poured some milk into it, then closed the lid and flicked the switch to on.

Harry snapped his fingers and pointed at the cabinet holding the dishes. Louis knew Harry's signals well enough to tell he wanted three plates; one for himself, one for Louis, and one to put waffles on. After handing Harry the plates, Louis emptied the contents of the blender into a plastic bowl and stuck a spoon into the dark purple mash of fruit.

Harry took the syrup and whipped cream from the fridge, setting them on the table along with the plates. He rummaged through drawers to take out forks and knives. Louis stuck the bowl he was carrying on the table and sat down. Harry sat down, too, taking a waffle off the plate and setting it on his own. Louis' flopped off his fork and onto the table. Harry laughed, and Louis stuck his middle finger into the air, which only made Harry laugh harder. The sound was almost music to Louis' ears. He picked the waffle up by the crisp edge, letting it fall to his plate. He drizzled syrup in the holes, covered it in puree, drenched it in whip cream, and then bit in.

When they were done breakfast, Harry cleaned up the dishes, and Louis went to brush his teeth. After they had finished getting ready, they met at the car with their coats, boots, gloves, and beanies on. Louis climbed in the left side, sticking the key in the ignition while Harry seated himself in the passenger side. Louis pressed his foot on the peddle, and the car backed out of the drive and onto the main road.

Their hands met at the console, fingers linking together. Harry turned on the radio with his free hand, and soft tunes played through the car. Both boys didn't recognize the tune, but that didn't stop them from humming along all the way to the tree farm.

Harry was the first to climb out upon arrival. He always seemed to get over excited about things. Louis followed quickly behind, locking the car. He took Harry's hand as he walked by. They walked over to where tractors took you out into the field. The previous tractor had been missed by the others standing there waiting for the next one to come. Louis dropped Harry's hand and stood behind him, circling his arms around his waist and propping his chin on Harry's shoulder. Harry's chapped lips pulled back into a grin, and he leaned back into Louis' touch. Bystanders gave them weird looks, but they didn't care.

"Up you go, love," Louis said when the tractor pulled up. Harry clambered up onto the tractor with Louis close behind to help him up. They sat on a hay bale, pressed together, with Louis' hand rubbing up and down Harry's back.

"What kind of tree are we getting?" Harry questioned.

"Pine, probably. Cedar are shit trees," Louis replied, kissing Harry's temple. 

Harry laughed, "The needles always fall off when you decorate the tree."

"They die too quickly," Louis agreed.

The tractor came to a stop, sending Harry and Louis' jostling. Harry yelped and scrambled for purchase on Louis' coat, who wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders to steady himself. When the cart stopped shaking, Louis helped Harry down and took his hand.

Harry swung their entwined fingers back and forth, "I think pine is this way," He pointed to the right, shifting his body so he could turn and walk in that direction.

Louis jogged to catch up with him. After searching around, Harry found the perfect tree. The bottom had a sturdy stump, the leaves full, and it was a perfect size for their flat.

"I like this one," Louis remarked. "Hand me the saw?"

Harry passed him the orange hand-saw. Louis pressed it to the base of the tree, moving it back and forth with a grunt.

"Damn tree..." He huffed.

"Let me help," Harry dropped down beside him, and together they cut down the tree. It hit the ground with a crash. Harry squealed, his face lighting up. Louis smiled, seizing Harry's face and connecting their mouths. He loved seeing Harry so happy. It made his heart warm.

"Did you see that?" Harry's eyes twinkled.

"I did," Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's cold cheek. "Now, let's go drag this thing to the wrapper."

Harry grasped the top of the tree, while Louis' got a sturdy grip on the bottom. They carried it over to the tractor, which they had lucked out with in terms of a ride. When they had the tree secured and were seated, Harry plopped down between Louis' legs and slumped against his chest. Louis pressed his face on Harry's forehead, leaving a delicate kiss.

"Tired," Harry mumbled, his eyes closing.

Louis kissed his head, again, "We're almost done."

Harry hummed, turning his head into Louis' neck. The tractor busted around until it came to a stop at the front gate. The driver's assistant helped them unload the tree.

"I'll take it over to the wrapper if you want to go get cookies and some cider from the trailer," He said.

Louis held a wobbling Harry in his arms as he replied, "Thanks," and walked them over to the shack.

"I want the chocolate one," Harry told Louis as he scanned the display of cookies.

Louis' kissed his cheek, "Whatever you want, babe," he loved to kiss Harry.

"And for you?" The lady-Shawna-asked.

"The cream ones. We'll also have two ciders, please." Louis replied, hugging Harry closer when he shuddered from the cold that nipped at his skin.

Shawna handed over to cups, one to Louis and one to Harry, then passed them their cookies.

"Have a great Christmas." She gave them a warm smile.

Louis nuzzled Harry's cheek with his, "You, too."

They ate and drank as they walked, crunching and sipping in silence. The workers had already strapped the tree to the hood of Louis' car, which he was grateful for. He sat Harry down in the car, turning it on to heat, then thanked the workers and climbed in himself.

"Let's go home and get this tree up," He said, threading his fingers with Harry's.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis decided the tree needed at least a day to dry, so, in the meantime, he and Harry decorared their flat. Harry dug the box filled with ortiments, lights, and tinsle from the storage room out into the main room. Louis and him unloaded it, unpacking the box of wreathes and mistletoe.

"I'll go put this on the balcony," Harry announced, holding a string of garland.

Louis did a quick glance at the belcony. It was pretty high, and Harry had a habit of stretching off the rail and almost falling.

"I'll come with you," Louis said, dropping the tinsle he had in his grip to the hardwood.

Harry laughed, "It's just stringing garland on the belcony, I can do it."

Louis bit his lip. He couldn't have Harry toppling over the rail. Last year he had been lucky, he'd managed to catch Harry's waist.

"But Harry... Last year..."

Harry's eyes widened. Louis' message had hit home.

"Louis, I'm sorry. I didn't think you were still thinking about that. God, I'm such an idiot, I didn't even think-" Harry continued to ramble on until Louis placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm not mad."

"I know," Harry smiled softly, threading his long fingers through Louis' small ones.

"We'll put the inside decorations up first, then we can put the outside ones up," Louis decided, pulling away from Harry to pick the tinsle he dropped up, moving it off to the side. He'd use it for the tree when it was ready.

Harry grinned at the photo of him and Louis on the mantal. There was a Santa hat on Harry's head, and Louis and Harry both were wearing ugly Christmas sweaters. Harry was seated on Louis' lap with Louis' arms circled around Harry's waist, snuggling him close.

"Remember this?" Harry asked Louis.

Louis strode over, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle and propped his chin on Harry's shoulder, nuzzling it into Harry's collarbone.

"It was our first Christmas together," Louis smiled against Harry's neck, rubbing his cheek on the vein there.

"Your mum took the photo," Harry grinned as he remembered the day.

"Yeah," Louis said. "You were walking by and I snagged you."

"You were like, 'Baby!', and pulled me down."

Louis smiled larger, "Your sister practically threw the camera at my mum."

"She kept gushing over how cute we looked."

"That's because we are cute," Louis reached around Harry to poke his nose.

"Daisy got all tangle in the paper, remember?" Harry said.

"Yeah, I remember," Louis took on a somber expression, which made Harry concerned as he whirled around in Louis' embrace.

"What's the matter?" He asked whilst looping his arms around Louis' neck and shoulders.

"I miss my family," Louis told Harry.

"Same," Harry quirked his lips. "But we'll see them in a few days."

"I know," Louis sighed.

Harry gave him a peck on the lips, "How about we go decorate, yeah?"

"Okay."

Louis rummaged through the box, coming up with their stockings. They were the traditional red colour, with white trim on the top. 'Harry' and 'Louis' were spelled out in curly white cursive letters. He set them atop the fireplace.

"Want to put this up?" Harry asked, holding up the wreath.

"Sure. It can go on the door," Louis responded, taking it from Harry's hands and heading to the front hall. Harry trailed after him, opening up the door for Louis, who snuck a kiss as he stepped out onto the doormat.

"You coming?" He chuckled at a stunned Harry.

"Yeah," Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts, then joined Louis on the porch.

Louis thrust half the wreath at Harry, who grasped it in his hand. Smiling, they hung it on the knob on the main door. Harry clapped and bounced, squealing with excitement. Louis, who couldn't get enough of Harry when he was this excited, drew the lad to his side.

"Want to decorate the balcony, now?"

Harry's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yep," Louis kissed his cheek.

Harry bounded away from Louis and raced into the house. Louis laughed, following Harry. When he reached Harry, the boy was throwing tinsel and garland and lights over his shoulder.

"Haz, babe, calm down," Louis came up behind him, placing his hands on Harry's hips.

"Sorry, I'm just excited!"

Louis scooped up the items splayed across the floor. Harry led the way to the balcony, dancing excitedly. Louis chuckled and shook his head. The adorableness of Harry made Louis' heart swell with love for him.

"Don't fall, lovey," Louis called to Harry, who was leaning over the rail, sticking a bow to the metal.

"I won't," Harry said with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

Louis watched nervously as Harry's body started to waver.

"Harry..." He reached out for Harry.

"I can do it!" Harry snapped, slapping Louis' hand away. unfortunately, this made him loose his balance.

"Harry!" Louis surged forward, hugging Harry's waist and pulling his body back, snuggling it against his before Harry could topple off.

"Louis," Harry was lifted up into Louis' arms and being hugged tight.

"You almost fell off... again," Louis pressed kisses to Harry's face, then lowered him, but cupped cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Harry's bottom lip trembled, and he launched himself forward to burry his face in Louis' arms.

Louis hugged him close, rocking Harry from side to side. Harry wasn't exactly upset, and Louis wasn't mad. They were both scared, and for a good reason, because Harry could've topped over and went splat on the pavement. Pressing multiple kisses to Harry's hairline, Louis shushed him with soothing words.

Wiping his eyes, Harry straightened up, taking a string of lights. Louis grabbed his wrist in a silent plead, and Harry nodded without question. He understood exactly what Louis was saying. Louis helped him with the lights this time, just to prevent Harry actually dying. He couldn't have that.

They wove the lights between the bars, then dipped them down so the hung slightly. The garland was intertwined with the light strings, and the tinsel was strapped down over the thick handrail.

"Looks good," Louis remarked, standing up.

"Looks really good," Harry turned so he was pressed to Louis' side. "I love you."

Louis grinned. He'd never, ever, get tired of hearing those three words, "I love you, too," He said, kissing Harry's neck.

"I don't know about you, but I'm freezing my ass off," Harry complained.

"Can't have my little baby cold, can I?" Louis teased.

"I'm not a baby."

"You are. You're my baby."

Louis was quite the sap, especially after near-death experiences, which happened to Harry more than Louis liked to admit. Two Christmases ago, Harry had cut his finger on the saw. It had only been a little nick, but Louis, being the over-protective boyfriend he is, made Harry go the emergency room, panicking about how 'he needed stitches for his nasty gash that was seeping blood'. Needless to say, Louis had overreacted a tad, but Harry didn't seem to care. He went to the hospital, all for Louis, to show him he wouldn't need stitches or a replacement finger. Harry knew Louis meant well, so he never said anything when Louis got a bit out of control. Harry loved it, though. He always loved it when Louis took care of him and babied him.

"Let's go inside," Louis suggested.

Harry was hopping back and forth on cold feet until they reached the warmth of the house. Louis wiped his snow covered hands on Harry's shirt, making the lad yelp and jump into the air.

"What?" Louis gave him big innocent eyes when Harry called him out.

"Did you really just stick your cold hands on me?" Harry asked in an shocked tone.

"Yes, yes I did," Louis answered, going to hang the mistletoe in the front foyer.

Harry raced after him, tackling Louis to the ground, giggles falling from his lips. Louis loved the sound. When Harry was least expecting it, Louis rolled him over so he was on top, holding the mistletoe above their heads, smirking.

"Hello," He murmured, going in for a few short kisses. Harry cupped the back of Louis' neck, drawing him closer, pressing their lips together harder. After a minute or two of snogging, Louis stood up and hung the decoration. He then pulled Harry up, motioning to the box.

"We need to get the blow-up put out," He said.

Harry hummed in agreement, rooting through the box and pulling out the snowman inflatable.

"The wire reindeer are in there," He commented.

"I'll put those up while you pump that thing with air?" Harry nodded and went to retrieve the air pump from the storage room. He inserted the nozzle to the correct spot in the snowman, and turned on the pump. Louis took the stakes, rope, hammer, nails, and brackets out of the box, stuffed his feet into his boots, shrugged on his coat, and went outside.

After the inflatable was filled with air, Harry dressed in his coat and boots, and joined Louis outside. He took a few stakes, nails, and a string of rope, then proceeded to put the blow-up in place. Louis was hammering the final wire reindeer to the ground whilst Harry was having trouble driving the first peg into the ground.

Louis was laughing as he finished up and went to help a whiny Harry. He held the snowman up so Harry could position the stake into the ground and drive it down with the hammer. He passed Harry a bracket so he could secure the inflatable to stake. Multiple ropes were tied from the tip of the blow-up, meeting to each stake.

Harry stepped back to admire their work with his head cocked to the side. He gave a satisfied smile. He reached for Louis' hand the same time Louis reached for his. Their fingers linked together as they stood pressed together, grinning at how their flat was turning out.

"Let's go back inside," Louis said.

He couldn't resist kissing Harry on the mouth as they passed the mistletoe. Harry happily kissed back, not one to deny Louis.

"What do we have left to put up?" Harry asked.

"Uh," Louis surveyed the flat. "The stockings. We haven't hung them, yet. That's the only thing I can think of."

"Okay," Harry strode over to the fireplace, swaying his hips a little. Louis shot daggers at the back of his head. Harry knew what he did to Louis, and he often played it up to get a reaction.

"Haz," Louis grabbed his hips, whispering hotly into his ear.

Harry gulped, stopping his movements. He concentrated on hanging the stockings while Louis nonchalantly ground his hips into his bum. Finally, Louis got tired of Harry's lack of response, and helped him with the stockings.

"So," He said. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not stupid, I won't fall for that."

Louis kissed up hi neck, "What about now?"

"Nope."

Louis kissed Harry's cheeks and nose, "Now?"

"No."

Now, Harry's lips were being kissed, "How about now?"

"No, Louis," Harry giggled, the authoritative tone he was taking on dropping. Louis took that as the opportunity to pounce on him, lips pressed together, hands roaming over skin. The couple didn't even notice the door swinging open.

"What's up?" Niall trilled. Liam, Liam's girlfriend, Danielle, Zayn, and Zayn's girlfriend, Perrie, trailed behind.

Harry and Louis were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't notice their friends walking in the room.

"Ah, PDA!" Niall shrieked.

That caught their attention, and they were pulling away with blushes on their necks.

"Hi," Harry sheepishly said.

Danielle laughed loudly, her face turning red with the force of it. Zayn eyed her with a curious expression, then turned to Perrie and made a signal that stated Danielle was a lunatic.

"Not to be rude, or anything, but why are you guys here?" Louis asked.

"The roads in town are all decorated," Liam replied. "We thought we could go look at them."

"If you guys are done snogging each other's brains out, that is," Niall added.

Zayn face-palmed. Harry turned bright red, again. Louis shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, then, to the shops!" Perrie announced cheerily, marching out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can promise you that the smut you are going to read in this chapter will be the worst you've ever seen.

Danielle adjusted her beanie that was covering her wild curls. Beside her, Niall had his face pressed against the window of a toy shop. He was beaming as the train wound around the track. Liam rolled his eyes and sweetly kissed Danielle's cheek, encircling her in his arms from behind.

"Liam, look at that! Steam comes out of the top! Real steam!" Niall gushed about the train engine.

"I see, Niall," Liam chuckled, ruffling Niall's hair when he bounced over in excitement.

"With excitement like that, I wonder why you haven't had a proper fuck in months," Perrie remarked smoothly.

Niall's face lit up as red as the paint on the train. Louis wolf-whistled, which sent Niall's ears flaming.

"Shut up," He huffed.

Zayn barked out laughter, clapping his hands, doubling over. Harry lost his breath from laughing so hard. Niall was more than a bit pissed off at his friends laughing at him.

Then he smirked, "I'll have you know I fucked a girl last week."

Louis' mouth did drop, then, "You what?"

"Her name was Barbara," Niall said.

"Are you kidding?" Zayn asked, even though he knew it was true.

Niall's eyes sparkled, "Nope," then he went back to looking at the toy shop.

Louis reached for Harry's hand. When he was pressed flush to Louis' side, Louis leaned over to whisper in his hear, "Want to go to the sweet shop with me?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry answered, turning into Louis' side more due to the wind blowing at his face.

"We're going to go the sweet shop," Louis informed Liam. "Want to meet up at the pizzeria around one?"

"Sounds like a plan," Liam replied.

"Come one, love," Louis said to Harry, pulling away but still holding his hand as they walked down the street.

"It's cold," Harry whined.

"It's December, of course it's cold," Louis rolled his eyes, but pressed a kiss to Harry's nose anyway. He was always looking for an excuse to have his hands or lips on Harry all the time.

"Well, I hate it. I don't like getting my legs wet and I don't like mucking about in these boots." 

Harry continued to complain as they walked along. Louis let him, considering he found it quite adorable when Harry whined. Louis placed a lingering kiss to Harry's knuckles, squeezing the fingers tight as they approached the sweet shop. The bell jingled as they opened the door. Louis placed a hand on the small of Harry's back, guiding him in first. Harry's eyes sparkled at the sight of all the candy. Louis smiled, just because Harry was.

Tables were stacked high with all sorts of sugary goods. Jelly beans, chocolate, gummies, cakes, cookies, brownies. Freezers were filled with ice cream and popsicles.

"Hello," The lady manning the cash register spoke.

Louis offered her a warm smile, "Hi."

"Here to shop for a loved one, or for yourself?" She asked.

Louis looked at Harry and smirked, "Loved one."

Harry, confused, looked to her nametag. It read Sandra. Sandra, who was catching on, looked to Harry and then to Louis with a sly smile.

"I see. Well, heart shaped candies and... other things are at the back of the store."

Louis stifled a laugh as he nodded and ushered a very confused Harry to the table carrying jelly beans and chocolate Santas. He noticed Harry's gaze on the Santas.

He kissed the back of Harry's neck, "Anything you want, babe." 

"I'm not going to decide on the first thing I see," Harry said in a tone that implied Louis was an idiot.

Louis chuckled, pressing another kiss to Harry's neck. Sandra watched them with a fond smile, her head cocked to the side and her chin propped on her fist.

"Let's go look over here," Harry dragged Louis over to the table with deserts.

"We should probably get some form of cake or pie," Louis mused. "With our families coming for dinner and whatnot."

"Only a few more days," Harry said excitedly.

"I'll get to see my mum and my sisters. It's been so long."

"It's been too long since I last saw my mum and Gemma. I miss them."

Louis squeezed his shoulders, "Only two more days."

"Just two," Harry nodded.

"Daisy and Phoebe love chocolate cake. We should probably get some," Louis said, picking up a box.

"And cupcakes," Harry reminded him.

"And cupcakes. We need cupcakes because you love cupcakes."

Harry chose a box, adding it to the hand basket Louis had just retrieved.

"We should get some cookie dough," Harry said. "To make holiday cookies."

"Yeah," Louis marched over to the freezer, taking out a roll of dough with a snowman on the package, and placed it in the basket.

"You always get the one with the snowman on it," Harry rolled his eyes.

Louis shrugged, "They taste better."

"They do not! They all taste the same."

"Nope. The snowmen are better," Louis contradicted.

"Whatever," Harry huffed playfully.

"I need to go run and grab something in the store for my mum," Louis lied smoothly. "Will you get the whip cream?"

"I need something for my mum, I'll go with you."

Louis shook his head. Harry couldn't come with him, not when he was getting him a surprise.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I might or might not be getting something for you, too."

Harry smiled, "Okay, I get it. I'll go get the whip cream and be busy while you check out your secret item."

Louis ruffled his hair, "I love you."

"Love you, too," Harry replied. He then sauntered off into the frozen products section.

Louis headed to the back where Sandra had said the intimate things were. He looked over them, coming to a stop at a candy thong. His cheeks flushed, but he picked it up regardless. He knew Harry would like this.

"Nice choice," She teased as she bagged the thong.

His face flamed, "Thanks, I think."

She laughed, "You're welcome." 

He made sure the item in the bag wasn't visible as Harry came by with the rest of their items. They checked out, then said by to Sandra.

"Merry Christmas!" She called cheerily.

"Merry Christmas," Louis said back, taking Harry's hand as they walked out.

"The pizzeria is on the next block, right?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah," Louis answered. "We should probably get over there, it's nearing one."

Danielle, Perrie and Zayn were already seated when they arrived. They pulled up a chair and sat down at the table.

"Where is Niall and Liam?" Harry asked.

"They went to the corner store a few minutes ago. I remembered I needed Advil," Danielle responded.

"They should be back soon," Zayn added.

Louis nodded. He ordered water for him and Harry when the waiter came by. Shortly after pizza orders were placed, Liam and Niall showed, plopping down in vacant seats at the table.

"Here," Liam passed the bottle of Advil to Danielle, who thanked him at put it in her purse.

"What pizza did you guys order?" Niall asked.

"Two large cheese," Perrie answered.

"You have all your shopping done?" Liam asked Louis.

"Yeah, it's all done. Yourself?"

"All done."

"Who's doing boxing day?" Harry pondered.

"We can do it," Perrie spoke up, looking to Zayn.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, we'd be happy to do it." 

"Sounds good," Niall said.

The pizza was brought to the table. Each person grabbed a slice. Banter was exchanged through the meal.

"It was nice to see you guys," Louis said, standing up and collecting his coat. Harry did the same.

"Leaving so soon?" Perrie wiped her mouth on a napkin.

"We need to decorate our tree," Harry told her.

"Have fun," Danielle gave a small wave, which was mimicked by everyone else.

"Bye, see you guys on boxing day," Louis said.

Harry slipped his fingers through Louis' as they collected their bags and made their way home. At the flat, Louis put away everything, careful to hide the candy thong from Harry. Harry put the dough in fridge to soften. Louis had the cakes in the freezer.

"Let's decorate the tree," He said as he joined Harry in the kitchen.

"Alright. I left the decorations out," Harry skipped into main room and took a few ortements out of the box. Louis took the special ortement out. It was the ortement engraved with their names and the year of their first Christmas. They were in Niagara Falls on a trip payed for by Louis' mum as a birthday present.

"That was a good trip," Louis mused.

"Which one, babe?"

"Niagara Falls," Louis held up the ortement.

Harry pulled up a chair to stand on. He climbed up, securing the star to the top of the tree. Louis watched on, smiling in amusement as Harry teetered around. Louis slipped a hook through the hanger on the special ortement and put it as far up as he could reach. Harry climbed down from the chair and returned it to the dining area, then opened a box of gold acorn shaped ortements.

"The hooks are in the ziplock," Louis told him.

Okay," Harry took out a hook, slipping it into the hanger. He closed the hook around a branch on the tree and took out another ortement. Louis had the silver balls out and was hanging them. Harry had moved on to the red spirals. Soon, all the boxes were empty and the tree was full with different shaped and coloured ortements. Reds, silvers, golds, purples, blues, greens. Tinsle and lights were strung through it.

"It's so pretty," Harry said.

"It sparkles," Louis pointed to the tinsel and Harry laughed.

"Guess it does. Want to get some baking done?"

"We could, or we could do something else," Louis said in a suggestive tone.

"Oh," Harry squeaked, his eyes going wide.

Louis chuckled and took his hand, "Come on, love."

Louis scooped Harry up so his legs were hooked around his waist and his arms around his neck. Their lips pressed together as Louis walked down the hall and into their room. They fell back on the bed, and Harry's legs crossed behind Louis' back. He sat up, disconnecting their lips and causing a little trail of spit to follow, and pulled his shirt up and over his head. Louis then removed Harry's shirt and laid back down to kiss him.

Harry bucked his hips up to meet Louis' as he grinded his down to rub their crotches together. Harry's hands came up to cup Louis' neck when Louis' tongue pushed past his lips. Bursts of pleasure coarsed through their bodies everytime Louis' grinded down. Louis trailed his lips down Harry's neck, sucking a love bite to the collar bone, then down to his heaving chest. He shimmied Harry out of his pants whislt pressing kisses to his stomach.

He pushed Harry's boxers down, his hard cock springing up to slap his abdomen. The cool air made Harry whimper and buck his hips. Louis wrapped his hand around the base and moved his fist over the shaft.

"God, Lou," Harry moaned whilst gripping the bed sheets in clenched fists.

Louis pressed a teasing kiss to the tip before taking Harry's cock in his mouth. Harry gasped, his hips shooting up and his knuckles going white from the strong grip he had on the sheet.

"Louis, God," Harry gave a whimper as Louis swirled his tongue around his dick.

Louis pulled back to suck on just the tip, then bobbed his head up and down Harry's shaft, working himself up to taking him all in. Harry's head was against the pillows, his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Louis, I'm going to come," Harry gasped and pushed at Louis' shoulders when his tip hit the back of Louis' throat.

Louis pulled off with an obcene sucking sound, wiping the spit trail that still connected his lips to Harry's cockhead. Harry's chest was heaving faster than before. Louis shucked off the rest of his clothes and rumaged through the drawer for the lube bottle and a silver condom packet.

"Come on, Louis. I need you," Harry groaned, pulling Louis back down on top of him.

Louis put a hard kiss on his lips, "Hold on a second, love."

He slicked up one finger and brought it down to Harry's hole. Harry bent his knees and brought his legs up to give Louis better access. Louis slowly pushed his finger into Harry's hole. It was tight, but not too tight, due to the sex they shared earlier in the day.

"Feel good, baby?" Louis stroked his finger in and out of Harry's anal muscles.

Harry hummed and arched his back, "More. Add another."

Louis took his finger out and slicked up another, then pushed them back in. He pumped them in and out of Harry, who was a moaning mess, writhing from the feel of Louis' fingers in his ass.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready. I can't wait anymore, I need you to get inside of me-"

"Alright, baby. Sh," Louis shushed the boy working himself up by peppering soft kisses over Harry's face.

Louis rolled the condom down his length, moaning in pleasure at the friction on his throbbing dick. He lubed up and crawled on top of Harry, pressing kisses to his neck and collarbone.

Harry wound his hips up, "Please, Lou."

Louis alligned himself with Harry's entrance. He breached Harry, tangling their fingers together and placing them atop Harry's head on the pillow.

"Louis-Oh, god."

Harry scrambled for purchase, grabbing Louis and pressing their faces together.

"Ah, you feel so good, baby," Louis moaned, rocking into Harry at a steady pace.

"Louis, making me feel so good," Harry's back arched.

Louis nuzzled into Harry's neck, giving him a sharp thrust. Harry moaned loudly, his back arching again.

"I'm close," Harry mumbled.

"Me, too."

"Louis-Louis-Louis," Harry cried out as he spilled between their bodies.

Louis gave a few more thrusts before he, too, came with a sharp moan. He colasped onto Harry's body, pulling his softening dick out of Harry's body. Harry was panting, his cheeks flushed. Louis had a stupid grin on his face.

"I think you've killed me," Harry muttered.

Louis chuckled into his neck, the sat up, "I'll go get a flannel," he said.

Harry hummed, his hand flopping in acknowledgement. Louis playfully rolled his eyes, then went into the bathroom to wet a cloth. He wiped himself down, then went to Harry to clean him up.

"Go to sleep, baby. We'll bake in the morning."

"But we need to pick up your mum, tomorrow. And it's your birthday," Harry frowned.

"It's fine, babe. Go to sleep," Louis said, dusting his lips on Harry's forehead.

Harry made grabby hands for Louis, "No, stay with me."

Louis dropped the flannel into the washing basket and put the lube away before joining Harry on the bed. Harry immedietly snugged up to Louis, nuzzling into his neck and tossing a leg ober his hip.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and cuddled him close, "I love you."

Harry rubbed his face against Louis' chest, "I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

Louis woke up with a body tackling him to the mattress. The house smelt faintly of cookies and icing, and the body he knew to be Harry's smelt like sugar. Louis hooked his arms around Harry's body and rolled them over so he could pin Harry to the mattress.

"Good morning!" He trilled, pressing messy kisses to Harry's head.

Harry giggled and hugged Louis close, "Happy birthday, Louis."

"I forgot it was my birthday," Louis said with a small laugh.

"How could you forget your own birthday?" Harry asked.

Louis shrugged, "Don't know. It's not really a big deal anymore."

"Your birthday is so a big deal!"

These are the moments where Louis needs to remember Harry is three years younger than him. He gets excited about things Louis lost feeling about a long time ago. Like birthdays. It was just another year older, but Harry loved to go all out with celebrations, while Louis couldn't care less about what was done. He only fussed over his mum, sisters, friends, and Harry's birthday.

"Whatever you say, baby," Louis said, nuzzling Harry's hair with his nose.

Harry grinned, "I got everything ready for making cookies."

"No wonder you smell so good," Louis remarked, kissing Harry's cheek.

"What do I smell like?"

"Dough, icing, sugar and chocolate," Louis answered, and playfully licked Harry's cheek.

Harry wiped off his face and teasingly grimaced, "Really?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you tasted as good as you smell."

"You're disgusting."

Louis licked his nose, "You love it."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Let's just do some baking," he said and rolled off the bed.

Louis rolled and stood himself, "Sounds like a plan," he said and followed Harry to the kitchen.

"I've got the pans out," Harry told Louis.

Louis leaned over and stole a kiss, "Okay. Pass me the cookie cutters."

Harry hummed to himself as he handed Louis the Christmas tree shaped cutter. He had the dough prepared, all that was left to do was cut the cookies and bake them. Louis kneaded a small chunk of dough in his hands, then set it down on the pan. Harry did the same. Dough was rolled between fingers and circled on palms.

When the roll of snowman cookie dough was flattened into sections, Harry picked up a star shaped cutter and pressed it down into the dough. It expanded around the cutter, the white dough bubbling as the cutter slide through. When the cutter was lifted, and all the excess dough was shed, Harry's eyes twinkled.

"It came out perfect."

Louis leaned over his shoulder, "It's fantastic. How does my tree look?"

Harry took one peek at Louis' cookie and choked. He coughed, then started to laugh.

"What?" Louis demanded, placing a fist on his hip. "You don't like my tree?" 

"That isn't a tree, it's a... a blob with points!"

Louis pretended to pout, childishly crossing his arms and stamping his foot, "You're mean."

"Ah, Lou," Harry groaned.

"Nope," Louis declared. "I'm not speaking to you ever again. You're insulting me on my birthday!"

Harry noticed the sly smile on Louis' lips, and he laughed quietly, "I know, I'm horrible."

"You are," Louis poked Harry's nose.

Harry pursed his lips, "And on your birthday, too. How rude of me."

Louis ducked forward to kiss him, "Shut up, you fool."

"I love you," Harry slipped his arms around Louis' waist and moved in close.

"Love you, too."

Harry slipped out of Louis' arms and went over to the counter. He took out the angel cutter and pressed it into a slice of dough. Louis' pressed the one shaped like Santa into his own slice.

"When does your family's flight land?" Harry asked.

"I believe five. When does Gemma and your mum and Robin get in? I know they have separate flights."

"Gemma gets in at four, mum and Robin get in at six," Harry replied.

Louis scrunched his nose at an itch, "We'll be at the airport awhile, then."

"I guess so," Harry made a reindeer shape in the dough.

"I can't wait to see my mum," Louis grinned as he placed a properly cut Christmas tree in the pan.

"I know, I'm so excited," Harry agreed whilst cleaning his hands in the sink.

Louis cleaned his hands off with a towel, then put the baking pan in the oven and set the cooking time, "I wonder what sappy couply thing mum's gotten us this year," he said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "They're cute, though. She puts thought into it. She tries."

"Hey," Louis cupped Harry's face in his hands. "I never said I didn't like her sappy gifts."

"I'm going to go take a shower," Harry announced and pulled away from Louis.

"Okay, I'm going to stay here and monitor the oven," Louis responded.

Harry retreated upstairs, and Louis made himself a tea as he read the newspaper. The weather was bad lately, and it made him worry about the plans both his family and Harry's family were flying out in. When the oven beeped, he jumped. Louis rubbed his temples, put his hands in oven mitts, and took the pan full of cooked snowman cookies off the rack. Harry waltzed into the kitchen with wet hair and sweatpants hanging low on his hips.

"Smells good," He remarked.

Louis nodded, "They do. Get me the cooling rack, please, babe."

Harry took the rack out of the cabinet and handed it to Louis.

"Oh, and the spatula," Louis added.

Harry dug the spatula out of the utensil drawer and handed that to Louis as well. Louis used the spatula to take the hot cookies of the pan and put them on the rack to cool.

"What time is it?" Louis inquired, putting his empty mug in the sick and filling it with water.

"Around one."

"Shit, I need to shower, and we both need to get dressed if we're going to make it to the airport on time."

"Louis-"

"What if the flights are early? They could be there without us," Louis panicked.

"Babe!" Harry soothed. "We will make it to the airport on time. I'll get dressed while you shower, and then you can get dressed and we'll go. We can pick something up to eat on our drive."

Louis took a deep breath, "You're right."

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' lips, "I'm always right. Now, go take a shower."

Forty minutes later, they were at the Tim Hortons drive-through. Louis ordered two hot chocolates and a cinnamon roll.

"We'll get something else when we pass McDonalds," Louis told Harry.

Harry nodded and took the bags being passed through the window from Louis. Louis paid the young girl working the till and rolled up his window, then drove away. Harry took a sip of his hot chocolate and licked a taste of the icing from his cinnamon roll. Louis ordered two large fries when they arrived at McDonalds, which Harry dumped into the bag and put in the centre consol.

They munched on fries and sipped hot chocolates on their way to the airport. The radio was softly playing classical tunes, which Harry hummed along to. Louis simply knotted his fingers with Harry's and listened to him sing as they drove.

Upon arrival at the airport, Louis threw out the bags at the trash can and held Harry's hand as they made their way to the waiting area for flights. Louis shrugged of his jacket and plunked down on a chair. When Harry had his coat off and walked by Louis to sit down, Louis grabbed his hips and snatched him down on his lap.

"Louis!" Harry giggled.

Louis hugged Harry against his body and rubbed his face on the back of his neck. Harry leaned his body on Louis, wiggling into a comfortable position. He slipped his hands into Louis' and rested his head on Louis'.

"I love you," Louis murmured, kissing the back of Harry's head.

"I love you, too," Harry craned his neck around and pressed his lips to Louis'.

They sat in silence, Louis holding Harry close. Passers gave them weird stares that didn't go unnoticed, but when unbothered as they waited for Gemma's flight to land.

"Almost time. We should probably get up," Louis gave Harry's hip a pat.

"No," Harry huffed. "I'm comfortable."

"Love, Gemma's going to get in any second."

Harry grumbled as he stood. Louis rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss on Harry's cheek. Harry's lips quirked up in a smile when Louis held him from behind whilst they waited for Gemma to get in with her luggage.

"Ah, look," Louis pointed to the flight monitoring board.

"What?" Harry asked.

"My family's fight is early. They're getting off now, too."

"So is mum and Robin's," Harry said. "They're getting in at four-thirty."

"This weather is awesome today," Louis remarked.

"Yeah, all the flights are in early versus being delayed."

Louis pressed his lips to Harry's neck, "Mm," he hummed.

"By the time my family is off the plane, yours will be, too."

"Yeah, things seem to take forever, don't they," Louis agreed.

Harry's face broke out into a grin, "Look, there's Gemma."

He broke away from Louis and raced towards Gemma. She dropped her suitcase and rushed toward Harry.

"Harry!" She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you," He said, hugging her back as tight.

She broke the hug and crushed Louis in one next, "Happy birthday."

Louis laughed, loosely slinging his arms around Gemma, "Thanks. You as well."

Gemma slipped her hand under the handle of her suitcase, "How have you two been?" she asked.

Harry smirked at Louis, then changed the face into a fake grimace, "Sore."

Gemma cackled, her head thrown back and her hands clapping together. Louis blushed slightly, then dissolved into laughter.

"You work hard, then," Gemma pointed at him.

"I do, I do," Louis replied cheekily.

"Other than that, what've you been up to?" Gemma asked.

"Harry almost fell of the balcony," Louis said.

"You what?" Gemma gasped.

"I was trying to hang up some decorations and lost my balance," Harry clarified for her.

Gemma rubbed her temples and huffed out a laugh, "I don't know whether to laugh at you or be fearful."

"Louis is already suffocating enough, you can laugh."

"You could have died, I'm allowed to be suffocating!" Louis exclaimed.

Harry leaned over to kiss him, "I know, I'm kidding."

"Louis! Harry! Gemma!" Suddenly, there was a high pitched squeal from two young girls running at them.

Louis opened his arms and picked Daisy up, twirling her around, "Hey, Daisy."

She wrapped her small arms around his neck and grinned, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," He kissed her cheek and set her down, smiling when he saw Harry crouched down, talking to Phoebe.

"For Christmas, I want an iPod," She was telling Harry.

Harry shifted to one knee and had Phoebe sit on it, "Yeah? What kind?"

"The touch one."

Louis' heart gave an unexpected flutter, and he couldn't help but stare at him fondly. He didn't even notice when his mum came over, only realized it when she put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're staring."

"Can't help it," Louis said. "He's so adorable, and I love him."

Jay enveloped him in a hug, "I've missed you, dear."

"I've missed you, too. It's nice to see you," Louis said.

"I shall also wish you a happy birthday," Jay said. 

Louis rolled his eyes, "Thanks, mum. Why don't you go say hi to Harry? I'm going to go say hi to Lottie and Felicite."

"I've missed Harry," She nodded.

"Hello, Lottie," Louis hugged her.

"You're a dork," Lottie hugged him back regardless. "But hi, and happy birthday."

"Yes, happy birthday," Felicite chimed in, tugging Lottie and Louis in for a tight group hug.

"Okay, okay," Louis made a strangled noise. "I can't breath. Release, release!"

"Never!" They squeezed him tighter.

"I haven't said hi to Phoebe, yet," He said, prying them off him.

"She's talking to Harry, still," Lottie frowned.

Louis ignored her and went over to Harry, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up to Louis' smiling face.

"Hi," The simple word made Louis' heart fill with affection for his perfect, adorable boy.

Louis ducked down to kiss Harry, then took Phoebe off his lap.

"Hi, Lou-Lou," She grinned. "Happy birthday."

He pecked her cheek, "Thank you," and set her on her feet.

"There's Anne and Robin," Jay said.

Harry quickly stood, a smile on his face. Gemma went to stand beside him, smiling as well.

"Mum," She whispered, then ran to hug Anne.

"Hi, Gem," Anne laughed, setting her suitcase down and hugging her daughter. "Missed you."

"I missed you, too."

Harry followed, quickly hugging Robin and then going to give his mum a long hug.

"I missed you so much," She said to him.

He chuckled, "Missed you, too, mum."

"And Louis, dear, happy birthday," Louis smiled and went to hug her.

"It's great to see you, Anne. You look great," He said.

"You, too," Anne replied. "Growing right up. Hopefully you're taking good care of Harry."

"Most of the time," Louis scratched the back of his neck.

"Most of the time?" Robin piped up.

"I almost fell of a balcony, but other than that, he takes care of me," Harry said.

"You almost fell of again?" Lottie chuckled.

"Yes," Harry scowled. "Again."

"Well, Louis, I've got plans to take you out for dinner. Shall we get going?" Jay spoke.

"Oh, mum, you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense," She dismissed him. "You're my son."

"I don't think the car is big enough for everyone," Harry said sheepishly. "Just like last year."

Gemma sighed, "You truly are irresponsible, Harry," she teased.

"Alright, Louis, Harry, how much space do you have in the jeep?" Anne interjected.

"Room for us," Harry replied. "And six others."

Robin nodded, "Us adults, with the exception of Gemma, will take a cab."

"Where are we to drive to?" Louis asked.

"The Italian restaurant three streets away, same as last year," Jay told him.

"Okay. Come on, girls," Louis threaded his fingers with Harry's. Gemma was holding both of the twin's hands. Lottie and Felicite followed behind, Lottie holding one of Daisy's hands and Felicite holding the other hand of Phoebe's.

"Don't catch your finger in the door, Haz," Gemma teased whilst helping Daisy buckle up.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped, climbing into the passenger side and closing the door. He pulled his seatbelt across his chest.

"She's kidding," Louis' pressed his lips to Harry's.

Lottie groaned, "Stop that, there's kids in the car."

Louis smirked and placed a final peck on Harry's mouth. He buckled up, made sure everyone in the back was buckled, before pulling out of the parking lot. Louis had seen Jay, Anne, and Robin get into a taxi, so he wasn't worried about them. His fingers slipped between Harry's, and Louis rested their hands on his thigh.

"What has Harry given you for your birthday, Lou?" Gemma asked.

"Nothing, yet," He replied.

"What makes you think I'm getting you anything?" Harry questioned teasingly.

"The fact that it's my birthday, and that you love me."

Lottie groaned again, and Felicite said, "Stop that, guys. You're lovey-doveyness isn't cute anymore," even though she found her brother's fondness towards Harry quite cute.

"I think it's cute," Harry shrugged, leaning his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Same," Louis' agreed.

"Of course you do," Gemma said. "You're the one receiving the affection."

"If you had a boyfriend, you'd understand," Louis titled his head and rested it against Harry's, so his cheek was pressed to the top of Harry's head.

Louis turned the car off when he had it parked, and reluctantly untangled his body from Harry's to climb out of the car. Daisy and Phoebe scrambled out, bouncing around and hitting at each other.

"Stop that," Felicite scolded.

Daisy crossed her arms and stamped her foot, "You aren't the boss of me."

"Shut up, Daisy," Lottie snarled.

"You shut up!" Phoebe shot back.

"Girls, cut it out," Louis finally snapped. "Enough of the bickering, you need to behave."

Lottie huffed and crossed her arms, "Whatever," she said.

Anne and Jay strode over. Jay took the twins hands and led them over to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Took you long enough," Anne joked.

"It's because Harry and Louis were too busy snogging to drive," Lottie tsked teasingly.

"Were you, now?" Anne quirked an eyebrow up.

"It was a simple peck, mum," Harry groaned out.

"I'd sure hope so," She warned. "Come on, Robin has a table for us."

Anne motioned for Gemma, Felicite, and Lottie to come inside.

Louis slipped an arm around Harry's shoulders and turned his head to kiss Harry's cheek, "Let's go and eat something, love," he said.

Harry nodded. He stayed in Louis' arms as they went inside and over to the big booth holding their mixed families. Louis gestured for Harry to sit first, then followed suite, curling an arm around his shoulders, stroking his fingertips over Harry's shoulder. Harry leaned into the soft touch, a small smile on his lips.

Anne and Jay exchanged a look, then Jay said, "Louis, we all have a surprise for you for your birthday."

He sat up slightly, but still kept Harry tucked to his body as he said, "Okay. What is it?"

Anne smiled and slipped a envelope out of her purse, "It's in here."

Inside, Louis was skeptical of his gift. Big surprises were meant to be big. However, when he ripped open the envelope, he gasped, and his eyes welled with happy tears.

"You bought me a house?"

"Not exactly," Jay said. "We bought the down payment, Anne, Robin, Gemma, Harry, and me."

"You were in on this?" Louis whipped around to face Harry with a look on his face showing absolute glee.

"You were hinting at how we should get a house for a day when we decide to have kids," Harry said.

Louis did cry, then. He snatched Harry into his arms, his tears falling onto Harry's head.

"Thank you so much," He told everyone.

"I love you," Came Harry's reply.

"I love you," Louis shot back. "I love all of you guys. Thank you for the great present. It's better than great, I can't put it into words of how great it is."

"You're welcome," Robin said. "Happy birthday."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up! It's Christmas!" The excited voices of Daisy and Phoebe shocked Harry and Louis awake.

Harry snuffled, babbling out incoherent nonsense and burrowed deeper into Louis arms. Louis stroked a hand over Harry's back.

"Get up, love. It's Christmas, we can't keep people waiting."

"Sleepy..." Harry mumbled, burying his face in Louis' neck.

"Come on, lovey, up," Louis sighed.

"No..."

Daisy and Phoebe were suddenly on the bed, jumping and screaming.

"Girls," Harry whined.

Louis finally pried himself away from Harry and sat up, "Get up, Harry," his tone was stern.

Harry, who always hated when Louis was cross with him, shot out of bed as fast as he could, "I'm up, I'm up."

"You're the only person who wouldn't get up on Christmas," Louis shook his head whilst rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Harry ignored him and snatched Phoebe up, "Presents!" he exclaimed to make her giggle.

"Yes," Louis cheered. "Presents!"

He ran with Daisy out of Harry and his bedroom. Harry raced after with Phoebe in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Anne smiled when they were all seated by the fire.

"Harry, look," Phoebe said.

He kneeled on the floor next to her, "I'm looking."

"Santa did bring me an iPod!" Her face was lit up as bright as the Christmas tree.

"How awesome is that?"

"Really awesome," She hugged his neck, then handed him a box.

"This is my present to you."

"What did you get me, Phoebe?" Louis asked.

She grinned, "Nothing."

He gasped in offence, "Nothing?"

"I got something for you and Harry," She said.

"Both of us did," Daisy told Harry and Louis.

"Yes," Phoebe nodded. "We both did."

Louis sat down beside Harry on the floor. Harry set the present between them, and together, they tore off the wrapping paper. Harry took the card out of the envelope, setting it between him and Louis.

"Dear Harry and Louis," They read. "Merry Christmas! Sometimes, we hear mum talking about how much you two love each other. She says it's special, and we hope we'll find love like yours, one day. We love you, Daisy and Phoebe."

Louis hugged his two sisters into his sides, "You two are too sweet."

"There's more," Daisy said.

"Oh?" Harry reached into the bag and took out a folded piece of paper.

'Harry and Louis' was written on the first flap with a big heart around it. Harry unfolded the paper, then handed it to Louis, who held it between them.

"Aw, it's a drawing of us," Harry gushed sweetly.

"Larry Stylinson?" Louis questioned.

"It's the name we made for you," Phoebe said proudly.

"A couple name," Daisy added.

"It's cute," Louis ruffled her bangs.

"Look, Lou," Harry thrust the paper at him.

The drawing was of Louis laying back on the couch, Harry sprawled out on him, and hearts floating from their heads to show fondness.

"You do that sometimes," Phoebe said. "Looking at each other like that."

"It's fantastic," Harry smiled at her. "I'm going to go put it on the fridge," he stood and left the room.

"It's lovely," Louis told the twins.

"Alright," Gemma piped up. "Mum, Robin, I got you this."

Anne took the small envelope from Gemma's hand and tore it open. The contents of the envelope made her tear up.

"Oh, Gem, this is wonderful," She gushed.

"You were saying how you and Robin never got a honeymoon, so I'm giving you one."

"Thank you, Gemma," Robin gave her a pat on the shoulder.

Lottie passed Gemma a small box, "From Felicite and I."

When she opened it, Gemma took a pair of silver earrings out of the box. Her eyes widened, "They're beautiful, thank you so much, girls."

Harry sat down on the armchair when he came back in the room. Louis dug a box out under the tree and handed it to him.

"For you, my dear," Behind his back, Louis had a second present for Harry.

Harry tore off the wrapping, revealing the box containing the candy thong. His face went beat red, as did Louis', Anne's, Jay's, Robin's, Lottie's, and Felicite's from laughter.

 "You're an idiot," Harry finally chuckled, putting the thong on the couch beside him.

Louis kissed his lips, "I got you another thing, but I can't give it to you, yet."

"Why not?" Harry pouted.

"Because it's a surprise."

Anne, Robin, Jay, and Gemma shared a knowing look. They were in on the surprise.

"Fine," Harry crossed his arms in a childish manner.

Louis pinched his cheek, then handed something to his mum, "From all your kids."

Jay unwrapped it, taking out a gold necklace with the engraving, 'we love you, mum' spelled out. Her eyes welled, "I love it, thank you."

"Here," Harry handed Anne and Robin their gift.

She undid the bow and tore off the paper. Robin took out the hotel information.

"What's this?" Anne asked.

"I booked your hotel for the honeymoon. Gemma and I planned this out."

"Thank you so much, Harry," Robin thanked him.

More gifts were exchanged. Phoebe got iTunes for her iPod from Lottie and Felicite, Gemma got a couple gift-cards, Harry had made Louis a photo album that had all their greatest memories as a couple and as friends. Finally, it was time for Louis' surprise.

He cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, "Harry and I have an announcement," he said.

"We do?" Harry asked, his nose scrunching in confusion.

"I'd hope so," Louis dropped to one knee, taking out a box holding a gold band.

Harry gasped, a hand flying to his mouth, his eyes filling with tears. Every eye in the room was transfixed on Harry and Louis.

"Where do I start? Harry, we've known each other for years. Best friends since my mum started babysitting you at two. I always felt protective of you since you locked yourself in the bathroom and made me climb throw the window and unlock the door for you. I beat so many kids up at school trying to protect you. There was that one time when I cried even though it was you with the broken arm. I thought you were going to die. You, of course, was the first person I came out to because I knew you'd never judge me. You came out to me that day, too, and I think that's about when we started dating. I can't remember, exactly, considering it just happened one day. I've fallen so deeply in love with you, Harry Styles. No matter how much crap we've had to go through, we did it together, and I love the fact that I did it with you. I can't even begin to put how much I love you into words. I love your personality, that you make me smile just by smiling, how one of your simple kisses can turn any kind of horrid day good. I just love you. So what I'm trying to say, Harry, is will you marry me?"

"Yes!" As soon as the ring was slipped on Harry's finger, a sobbing boy was launching himself at Louis.

Louis curled his arms around Harry, stroking his hands up and down Harry's back. Everyone in the room was crying.

"Yes, a thousand times yes. Oh, god. I love you, I love you, I love you-" Harry's mantra continued on as he happily cried into Louis' chest.

Louis pried Harry of him to connect their mouths in a loving and long kiss.

"I love you so much."

Anne grabbed Jay's arm and pulled her aside.

"Look at them," She smiled.

"They love each other so much," Jay agreed fondly.

Gemma and Lottie walked over to them.

"Do you think they're ever going to stop crying?" Lottie chuckled.

"Oh, leave them be," Gemma cuffed her in the shoulder.

On the floor, Harry was wiping his eyes and sitting up, but still staying seated on Louis' lap. Louis pressed his nose to Harry's forehead.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Louis said. "I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Louis," Harry replied. "I love you more."

And the fondness in their eyes was almost painful as they stared at each other.


End file.
